Hell in Heaven
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Scorpion was tasked with defending the Jinsei with his fellow Shirai Ryu. But the Elder Gods have something else planned for him... WARNING: Lemons, Gore and fighting. Scorpion X Harem fem Discord ON ICE!
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion watched with his blue eyes as the trainees followed their mentors instructions. Ever since Raiden decided to fuse him with the Jinsei life had been slow and dull. He longed for the sweet reminder of his battle power and skill AKA blood on his blade and hands. Scorpion got that feeling again.

"Unknown person entering the Sky Temple! Positions!" Scorpion yelled. All the Shirai Ryu soldiers got into their positions in the shadows. The trainees hid and the maentors hid as well. The door to the Jinsei opened slowly and a person walked in.

"State your business here outsider!" Scorpion demanded as he got his beloved chains ready for throwing.

"I wish to speak with you Scorpion." The voice was calm and kind. Scorpion didn't relax in the slightest.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Very well. I have been tasked with sending you to a different realm. This is where you will atone for your sins. Choose this or choose hiro hasashi." The voice turned into a commanding and forceful one.

"Leave. Now." Scorpion tilted his head and cracked his neck. The figure sighed and moved faster than the speed of light and had Scorpion pinned to the wall. Raiden appeared.

"Scorpion. Desist." He demanded. Scorpion relaxed and the figure released him.

"Come out." He shouted and the Shirai Ryu stepped into the light. He turned to Raiden. "Explain."

"The Elder Gods have chosen a different path for you Scorpion. The Shirai Ryu will remain here but you will be transported to a different real where you will remain until the Elder Gods deam you fit to exist here." He explained. Scorpion sighed before getting on his knees in front of the figure. The figure placed it's hands on Scorpions shoulders and a bright light emitted. The figure kept his hands on Scorpion who began to shift out of this dimension. The Shirai Ryu covered their eyes and Raiden teleported out with the figure. The Shirai Ryu looked at where the trio once stood and saw nothing. They bowed and returned to their tasks. Little did they know, Scorpion would return a changed demon.

*The new dimension*

Scorpion felt the hands disappear and he opened his eyes. Forest for as far as he could see. He looked at himself. He had his swords, his beloved spears and the surge of demonic power supplied by the sorcerer Quan Chi.

"If the beings here become hostile then you have my thanks Quan Chi." He muttered. He bowed again before standing up and taking in his surroundings. He saw nothing but didn't feel alone. A rustle in the bushes revealed that. Scorpion drew one sword and made sure his spear was ready. "Reveal yourself and state your business!" The bushes rustled as something slowly walked out. Scorpion didn't let his guard down when he saw a purple pony. Despite it's appearance, Scorpion had learned a long time ago that appearances can be deceiving. "Name yourself!" He pointed his sword at the pony.

"My name is Twilight. I am here on business of Princess Celestia. Why are you here?" Twilight looked at Scorpion with curiosity.

"I am here on business of the Elder Gods. Maybe you know something about this?" He shot it a menacing glare as he put his sword back in it's sheathe but kept his spear ready just in case.

"No. Who are the Elder Gods?" Twilight asked.

"The Elder Gods are the beings that watch over us. The man named Raiden is the God of Thunder and the only God to proclaim a body. He isn't a Elder God but still considered a God by most." Scorpion explained. Twilight made sure to activate a spell to remember all this. "Take me to this Princess Celestia."

"You may only meet with the Princess when she wants an audience!" Twilight reminded him. Scorpion didn't flinch and grabbed Twilight by the neck.

"Take. Me. To. The. Princess." He demanded. Twilight gave a visible shake and nodded slowly. Scorpion released her and she trotted away with Scorpion in tow. She would use magic but he scares her and her magic relies on her emotions meaning that she is as powerful as a Earth Pony with magic right now. Scorpion stared at her with his guard up. He took in what she was. Definitely a pony, purple, Twilight, weird tattoo on her behind. Scorpion hit himself. Why was he staring at her flank? He shrugged it off as his hormones as he remained a virgin and his hormones remained as active as ever. The forest disappeared and a village was revealing itself to Scorpion. He looked around. Buildings meant for residental, shops and stalls, ponies. Scorpion knew that these ponies were not normal or humans would be the dominant species. There was a mystery about them and he pondered on it. Twilight saw him acknowledgeing the village as they past. Scorpion earned many stares from the mares and ponies, some mares had blushes. 'Weird.' Scorpion thought. He kept his guard and simply shot them a glare. Some looked away and others blushed even harder. He kept up with Twilight as they neared the gates. The guards jumped to stop them. Scorpion was already bored with them.

"State your business Twilight!" One shouted.

"This human-." She began.

"I am not a common human! I am a resurrected demon!" He set himself on fire to prove it. Twilight took many steps back and the guards even appeared shocked but stood still.

"State your business here demon!" The other shouted.

"I am here to see Princess Celestia and see if she knows why the Elder Gods sent me here." He answered before grabbing them and headbutting them together, knocking them both out. Twilight squealed and tried to run but Scorpion teleported and grabbed her by her hair. She began to cry as Scorpion reeled his fist back and brought it down, knocking the consciousness out of her. He returned to the gates.'Best put on my best suit and remember my manners." He remarked as he kicked open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The gates swing open and Scorpion stepped inside. The guards immediately ran at him. He grabbed his swords and blocked the spears before jumping and split-kicking them both and knocking them out. Another shot a blast of magic at him which he deflected with his burning body temperature. The blast bounced off harmlessly and Scorpion put his sword back and summoned a small amount of fire in his hand. He threw it and it exploded on the guard shooting magic, knocking it out. Scorpion grew tired of worthless fights and set himself on fire. The guards refused to touch him. Scorpion grinned beneath his mask and the fire exploded out of him, knocking out anyone to feel it. Scorpion looked around. The Princess sat in her chair, unfazed by Scorpion's domination.

"You seek an audience?" She asked calmly. Scorpion knew she had to be stronger so he kept his composure and acted like a loyal subject. He got on one dirtyand bowed.

"I seek answers." He corrected her.

"Well I will see if we can answer them." She said. We? Scorpion quickly sent a fiery uppercut into the air behind him and it hit something. A jaw. A blue pony appeared and reeled back from the force. Scorpion smirked and disappeared. He reappeared in front of the blue one and sent a superman punch directly into her muzzle. If you listened carefully you could hear the cracking of bones. The blue pony fell, knocked out. Scorpion turned to the white pony. Fear planted on her face. Scorpion began his slow walk up the stairs. She whimpered.

"Do you know why the Elder Gods sent me here?" He reached out a hand and it brushed her fur.

"No." She said, paralysed with fear but with a slight trace of purring that Scorpion picked up on.

"Are you purring Princess?" He smiled.

"No!" She shouted with a blush that revealed her lie. Scorpion tilted her head and she sighed before nodding . Scorpion's grin grew and he kept rubbing her fur. Her purring soon audible from the end of the room. Scorpion was about to slam her head against her chair to KO her but the hearing of her purring and looking helpless weighed heavily on Scorpion as it reminded him of his past. A tear slid down his cheek and he pulled her into a hug. She gasped at this until she heard Scorpion crying. She rubbed his back with her hoof. Something inside her couldn't hurt him and it overpowered her hatred.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He wiped the tears from his face and let's go. He stared into the pony's eyes and she his. Unconsciously, they moved closer until they were meet millimeters apart until they came to their senses. They both blushed heavily but Scorpion's mask covered his. Scorpion stood up and walked to the blue one. She was sprawled out with blood crinkling down her face. Sorrow filled Scorpion as he brough a hand to her brain and another to it's heart. Fire went down Scorpion's arm and passed into the blue pony. Her eyes opened and the blood ran back into her nose. Her skull fixed itself and moved into the right place. Her skin regrew and she looked at Scorpion healing her. Sweat ran down Scorpion's face and when she was fully revitalized he fell to his knees, panting heavily. He coughed and got on wobbly knees.

"Sister?" The blue pony looked at her sister.

"Don't attack! Everything was a big misunderstanding." The white pony said and the blue pony relaxed. Scorpion looked down and bowed to her. She smiled and bowed too. She walked up and sat on another throne Scorpion hadn't seen. He walked to the princess and got on his knees bowing his head. "He wishes to know why he was sent here by the Elder Gods."

"Well we are afraid we can't help you there. Are you sure you cannot answer sister?" The blue pony looked at her sister.

"I'm afraid so sister. We are sorry we can't help. What is your name?" The white pony looked at the blue one then Scorpion.

"Scorpion or demon is fine. And you are?" He pointed to the white one.

"Celestia. And this is my sister Luna." Celestia named them both. Scorpion bowed one last time before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Luna shouted.

"To help Twilight." He replied. He opened the door, passing all the knocked out guards, and saw alot of ponies outside. They all stared at Scorpion. He stepped and knelt beside Twilight's unconscious body. A purple dragon, by the looks of it, ran up. Scorpion placed his hand on her heart and head. The revitalisation hurt Scorpion but he kept at it until she sat up. Scorpion fell forward onto the floor, panting harder than ever. Twilight ran into the castle and returned later with both princesses. Scorpion managed to keep his consciousness to see their shocked faces. He managed a crack of a smile as they ran up to him.

"Scorpion!" He passed out.

He didn't know how long he had been out for but he knew it was long. It was still daytime but he normally passed out for a day in the least. Scorpion looked around. He still donned his armour, swords and spears. He looked around. Something was plugged into his arm. He yanked it out and a loud beep sounded itself. Scorpion punched the machine and it shut up. Celestia ran in to see Scorpion sitting up. She breathed a sigh of relief as she trotted next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hot. Headache. Drained abilities. Just peachy." He joked earning a giggle from Celestia. Luna stepped inside.

"Sister, is he alr-? Oh thank god!" She wiped a bead of sweat from her head and sat to Scorpion's left and Celestia on his right. They nuzzled him and he pushed them away.

"Personal space." He reminded them and they blushed again before leaning back. Scorpion stood up and left with them trailing him. They soon left after Scorpion had to fill out a million forms and say a quadrillion amount of times that he was dandy.

"What are these metal things wrapped around your arms?" Luna pointed to them. Scorpion dropped the spear to his hand.

"My spears. A gift from my mother. Watch." He got in a combat stance. A small piece of wood lay quite a distance from them. Scorpion threw his spear with deadly accuracy and it sunk into the wood.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled the oh-so-infamous line and yanked the wood toward him. The wood flew at him and landed in front of him gravefully. Luna and Celestia clapped with their hooves and walked back to the town with Scorpion. After conversation, jokes and past telling, they had arrived at the town.

"What is this town's name?" Scorpion tilted his head Celestia's way.

"Ponyville." Celestia smiled. Scorpion let out a snicker and Celestia looked at him but said nothing. "If you are to remain here then you shall have to meet the elements." Scorpion nodded and reached into his armour. He pulled out the rose his mother had gave. She used magic to give it the lifespan of Scorpion which was now eternal. Celestia and Luna walked through with Scorpion walking behind them. His eyes dropped once again to their backsides. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

'This shouldn't be happening.' He wondered why his hormones chose to act up now.

"Scorpion!" Scorpion was brought back to reality by Luna shouting his name. Scorpion looked around and saw Luna and Celestia stand outside a door which led to the inside of a sweet shop. Scorpion rolled his eyes and walked to them. They opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were out. But Scorpion knew he was far from alone with the girls. He lit up a fire and it revealed a pink mane. He made the fire brighter and the lights shot on.

"SURPRISE!" About a hundred voices shouted that and Scorpion was too busy rubbing his eyes from the sudden brightness. He blinked a few times and looked around. Ponies were all around him with smiles from ear-to-ear. A pink pony made it's way to Scorpion.

"Do you like it? Do you?" She jumped around him. He blinked and she bounced around him. He caught her with one hand at the right time.

"It's lovely. Thank you." He smiled beneath the armour. She squealed and bounced away. Scorpion looked around. A white pony with purple hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"My name is Rarity. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She proudly held her hoof out for a hoffshake but Scorpion had different plans.

"Something about you screams posh. Alas, I should use my manners in the presence of a lady." He said and bent down. He grabbed her hoof and laid a gentle kiss on it and twirled her around so her back was facing him. Rarity was blushing harder than she thought possible. He gently released her.

"Such a gentlecolt." She smiled before she walked away with a red face. Another pony but this one had to be dragged to him by a orange pony.

"Howdy! Mah name's Applejack!" She held out her hoof and Scorpion did his strongest shake which rivaled Applejack. "You're strong." The yellow pony was hiding behind her long pink mane. Scorpion got on both knees and did the same hug for her as he did Celestia which caused her to start shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry little one. I wish you no harm." He whispered. She stopped shaking slightly. He reached inside his armour. He pulled out his mothers rose. She told him to give it to someone and they would stop being so scared of you. "Here, take this." He held it out. She looked at it and took it slowly. She inspected it slowly and when she finished she was no longer shaking. She came out from behind her hair and hugged Scorpion who chuckled and returned it.

"Thank you. My name is Fluttershy." She said with a voice softer than silk and a blush heavier than Rarity's.

"I am Scorpion. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He nodded and she nodded and smiled before leaving. Another cyan coloured pony flew next to Scorpion who didn't even need to talk to her to feel her ego. It was basically shouting it's presence.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria!" She proudly exclaimed.

"Scorpion. Nice to meet you." He smiled at her but was silently laughing at how huge her ego was. She smiled before flapping her tigy wings and disappearing off somewhere. If there was something that Scorpion needed it was meditation. He walked into a corner and began meditating to clear his mind. Unfortunately, a black pony with green eyes and a smell of bugs approached him. Her presence made known to Scorpion via the smell.

"Are you Scorpion?" She satr beside him but he didn't turn his head.

"Yes. And you are?" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He sounded peaceful and happy.

"Chrysalis. I need your help." She whispered. Scorpion simply sighed.

"Proceed." He whispered. She smiled before she connected mentally with Scorpion. Scorpion and Chrysalis appeared in a white space. Nothing but white. Chrysalis looked at Scorpion who was still in his meditating position.

"My children are dying and I need help. I have done some things in the past that I regret deeply but did so for the sake of my children. Can you please help a dying mother with her last children?" Her pride was destroyed at this point but she wanted her children to live. Scorpion sighed and wrapped his arms around her which caused her to blush but smile at the same time.

"OK. I will help. I have a feeling that Celestia will listen. Are you hungry?" He added the last part because he heard her stomach growl.

"Very but we feed off emotions that can't be spared." She said with a sad expression.

"Can you target certain emotions?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed before holding out his arm. "Target my anger and drink it but leave some." She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She looked at him and he nodded so she dug her fangs into his arm which, surprisingly, didn't hurt. Demon's anger was a great thing though and as soon as Chrysalis began to feed she felt overfed. She though she had accidentally drank all his anger but she found plenty. She pulled out her teeth and looked to Scorpion. He smiled and began to wake up and soon, she and Scorpion were back in the real world. Scorpion shot her one last smile before standing up.

"CELESTIA! CAN I SEE YOU FOR A SECOND?" He shouted at her. Celestia gave Luna a 'in your face' smile and walked to him. "Have you heard of Chrysalis?"

"That filth? Very much. She did some crimes that I won't name." She scoffed. Scorpion felt the anger in her voice but remained calm.

"She was doing it for her children." He pointed out. Celestia raised her eyebrow. "She did her crimes because she was a desperate mother wanting her babies a good life at any cost. You would do the same."

"No! She was a traitor and filth that doesn't deserve a second chance. And that's that." She said. Scorpion sighed.

"Yet in her place you would do the same if your children were in danger of dying. Don't deny it because you would." He stated. Celestia stared but said nothing as she knew it was true.

"Why do you ask?" She gave Scorpion a glare. Scorpion waved someone over. Chrysalis walked over and stood next to Scorpion. Celestia stared at Chrysalis and she sighed before turning into her real form. Alot of gasps sounded and everyone moved away. Celestia powered up her magic and shot it at her but Scorpion intervened and it connected with his chest knocking him back a couple feet. He growled. Last straw Celestia. He teleported and appeared behind Celestia. He sent both spears forward and they stabbed into Celestia.

"GET OVER HERE!" He shouted the line again and yanked Celestia back. She stumbled as she went and Scorpion caught her with an roundhouse kick. Chrysalis saw how Scorpion fought the strongest pony for her when he barely knew her.

'I have found your king my children.' She licked her lips as she saw Scorpion fight. Scorpion dodged a beam as he drew a sword. He dodge rolled forward and bought it through Celestia's leg. She screamed and Scorpion twisted the blade and came up with a knee to her jaw as he took the sword out. She flew back into the wall on top of some watching pony's. The ponys had cleared into the farthest corner of the area to allow the two strongest beings battle it out. Scorpion knew it was X-RAY time and time to make her submit. He sent his hands on fire and flew spiralling through the air. He slammed into Celestia's chest. She was dazed and he sent up his knee that slammed straight into her nose. You could see her bone break underneath his knee. Celestia flew up and Scorpion sent both spears up, one in her chest the other in her skull that cracked underneath it. He yanked her down and she landed on her face that broke her spine on impact. Celestia lay battered and beaten on the floor as Scorpion walked to her.

"Do you reconsider my request? Or do I have to make you beg?" Scorpion sounded hollow. Almost devoid of emotion yet his face showed anger. And lot's of it. Celestia lifted her broken body up. Blood oozed from her backside, her face and her knee.

"C-Chrysalis can s-stay." She wheazed and fell onto her knees. Scorpion knelt beside her and put his hand over her brain and heart. As he rejuvenated her he wondered something.

'Why did I just do that?' He wondered. Celestia gave Scorpion a glare as she stood up and Scorpion did the same. Every pony was silent except for Chrysalis. She ran and jumped on Scorpion giving him a death hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! My children have a place to stay." She was in tears of joy. Scorpion let out a chuckle and hugged her back which made her bluah. Whispers started to sound. The pink succubus came out.

"P-Party's o-over." She said and everypony left the building. Scorpion lifted Chrysalis up and held her in his arms.

"Where are your children residing?" He asked.

"I'll point the way." She pointed to the right and Scorpion followed her direction. For about half an hour Chrysalis pointed Scorpion in the direction of her den. When they arrived Scorpion was breathless. As least he could teleport next time.

"Is this it?" He coughed.

"Yes! Come on!" She hopped out of Scorpion's arms and in the den. He followed and ducked into the entrance. Scorpion was in awe at the den. It was a beautiful green shaded den with green everything except for the ton of bugs crawling around and on Scorpions feet. "Children! Mother is home!" Three much smaller versions of her appeared and trotted to her. They glared at Scorpion. "Don't worry, he is a friend. Oh! I almost forgot!" She waked to the burling spot in the middle and emptied Scorpions anger into it. The smaller pony's saw their food and trampled each other to eat. Fortunately for them, Scorpions anger was a great thing and they simply was too much for them to eat in one sitting. They all burped and laid next to their hatcher.

"Mommy. Where did you get this food?" One asked.

"From me." Scorpion admitted. They all looked at him with surprise. "I let her do it and no I am not emotionless." He said with a chuckle. They smiled and looked at their mother.

"A demon's anger is a powerful emotion that is very filling for us. I took one drop and it turned into an ocean." She sounded poetic. Her children ran and huddled against Scorpion. He laughed. It was dark so Scorpion picked the young ones up and placed them on their beds. He wanted to sing for them but didn't know anything so he just went for instinct.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.",

He finished and all the younglings had fallen asleep. Chrysalis had seen and heard him and it brought a smile to her, her stomach to do flips and her heart to flutter. She had to tell him. Soon. The season is coming soon and he will be hers.

"I must be off Chrysalis. Though I very much enjoyed our brief encounter. Farewell." He said as he walked out the den door. She smiled at his words. He enjoyed being around her. That made her do flips and force her to send her hoof down to her nether regions and begin to masturbate at dirty thoughts between her and Scorpion.

Scorpion teleported back to town. What he didn't expect was a red pony to be in his face.

"Oh! Am sorry! Ah didn't see yah there." He apologises.

"No worries friend." Scorpion reassured him.

"Hey. Aren't you that demon that beat Celestia to a pulp?" He started to smile.

"The very same. Why?" Scorpion readied his spears just in case.

"Applejack wouldn't shut up about yah! She just kept yappin' on about some demon kicking Celestia's plot!" He explained. "Hey, would you mind coming with me amd getting Applejack to shut up?"

"I see no reason as to why not." Scorpion shrugged his shoulders. The red pony smiled and led him to a farm. The pony opened the door. He and Scorpion stepped inside. Scorpion smelled the scent of food but didn't feel hungry as he had no appetite for anything except a fight. The pony walked in to the kitchen.

"Big Mac! Yah late! Getting old are we?" The familiar voice of Applejack.

"No! Someone came with me that's worth the time." Scorpion saw the opportunity and stepped into the room.

"Who could be wor-." She paused as she saw Scorpion standing beside Big Mac. Scorpion waved and Applejack waved shyly back.

"Hello Applejack." He smiled beneath the mask and walked around the table. He picked up Applejack's hoof and placed a kiss on it and twirled her around like Rarity but with less grace. She ended up tripping and flopping onto Scorpion who caught her and placed her on a chair while laughing hard. Applejack hid her face as Scorpion howled even louder. Not only was she embarrassed but also blushing very hard at Scorpions actions. Scorpion took it a step further and placed his arm around her while laughing which caused her blush to go maximum level. This time Big Mac howled even harder than Scorpion did. Scorpion chuckled as well until a smaller pony stepped in with an older pony.

"Look Granny! It's the demon who beat Celestia up! The younger pony jumped up and down alternating stares from Granny to Scorpion. Scorpion chuckled and sat down. Big Mac did the same along with Granny and the youngling. Food was arranged but Scorpions didn't grab any of it. Demons never felt hunger so he simply meditated during their dinner.

"Scorpion?" Granny's voice.

"Hmm?" He answered, still meditating.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"Demons like me don't need food or any other substance." He simply pointed out before clearing his mind once again and meditating. Every pony had finished and every pony was putting their respective plates away and none from Scorpion as he ate nothing. The young pony curled on his lap. He chuckled and stroked her fur. She looked like a baby so may be she would like a song. Although deciding against it he couldn',t help but utter the words.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Scorpion knew the small pony head him as she smiled before she went to sleep. Applejack also heard it and she smiled too and her heart was beating faster than she thought imaginable. Scorpion gently picked up the little one and brought her upstairs. He opened a random door and by sheer luck he got it right. He slid it open and laid the pony on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Scorpion had just earned major points with the small pony. Even it's love. Scorpion didn't need to sleep but meditating acted as his sleeping function. Scopion made his way down the staris where everyonr was smiling at him. He flashed a grin and sat in the corner. He got into position before clearing his mind out and entering a peaceful state. Everyone looked at Scorpion but didn't attempt to interuppt him. They just cleaned up and went to sleep. Scorpion meditated but something nagged at his mind. Something that created dirty thoughts between him and the elements as well as Celestia and Luna. Of course, he didn't know it's name so he took the excuse of his hormones blocking rational thoughts.

*In the mourning*

Scorpion had said thanks and goodbye to Applejack and her family. He was wandering the city, still in a medative stance. He didn't expect to be stared at the time. Most mares had blushes and other were licking their lips slightly. Something called 'Mating season' was coming soon but Scorpion didn't know what it was. He simply thought it was another season in the year. He was perched on the roof of a building taking in the scent of grass and trees around him when a shrill shriek sounded. Scorpion reacted instantly and teleported down. He ran in the direction of the screams. Fluttershy was there and she had apparently broken her ankle. She looked at Scorpion.

"Are you okay Fluttershy?" He ran to her aid and began to heal her ankle. She shivered at the sight of the fire but soothed when it touched her harmlessly. Her ankle moved itself into place and began to materialise any bits that had shattered when she broke it.

"Just had a bit of a fall. That's all." Fluttershy smiled. She didn't want to worry Scorpion. But then again, she wanted him to worry so she could see if he loved her or not. Scorpion was everypony's target for Mating season and the fact that he would be new would make it so much more enjoyable for him. He smiled and cradled her in his arms. He ran back out the way he came in. He set her down and she hugged him before trottng off to her home. Scorpion teleported to Chrysalises new home. Chrysalis had made many advances on Scorpion but he took no notice and simply called her a flirty friend. She hugged him and he asks how she and how her children were. Sometimes she was hungry to which Scorpion would allow her to feed on his anger that replenished everyday. Soemti!es they would chat for a while until Scorpion had to meet the other elements. Or Chrysalis would make small advances on Scorpion who took no notice. Scorpion would call her the flirty friend but didn't know how much it hurt her to call her his friend. Today was the day she would confess to Scorpion. Today he would hers and she would be his. Scorpion teleported to the entrance and did the usual knock three times and open door. Chrysalis was waiting for him. She looked serious.

"Is something wrong Chrysails?" Scorpion asked as he closed the door.

"Yes. I want to confess something." Chrysalis knew this could be the destroyer or creator of relationships.

"Anything." Was Scorpion's simple reply.

"I-." Chrysalis began but Scorpion hushed her. The slight sound of hooves hitting the floor. Scorpion drew a sword and readied a speaar while Chrysalis waited near her children that were sleeping. The door was knocked on. Scorpion put his sword away but kept both his spears ready. He opened the door and the element six was there.

"Ah! Scorpion! Just the stallion we wanted to see." Rarity bounced. The others nodded.

"For what?" Scorpion grew confused.

"Come with us to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie bounced onto his shoulders.

"You coming Chrysalis?" Scorpion looked at Chrysalis. She nodded and they set off for the castle. They arrived after an hour thanks to the ponies sharing glares. Scorpion wanted to know why they were glaring but decided against it. Probably personal. They arrived and the gates were opened for them. Celestia and Luna remained in their chairs and the element six walked and sat next to them. "You called Princess?"

"We called you for a very serious manner." Luna said. Scorpion looked at the others for any siugns of joking but came up empty-handed. He sighed.

"You have my full attention." He folded his arms. The pony's looked at each other.

"We have all been friends a very long time and all feel the same way towards you." Twilight started. "We all are your friends but want to be something more."

"We want to be your mates." Luna finished. Scorpion stared at the eight pony's in front of him which wanted to be his mate's.

"I..." Scorpion couldn't fathom words. He was too surprised. "I accept." Everyone stared at him. He smiled wider than he thought. They all squealed in delight. Suddenly he teleported away without control of his body. He teleported into the forest. A blue pony .

"Good it worked! Now come on!" She pointed to the portal behind her but Scorpion refused.

"Never outsider!" Scorpion drew his swords. The blue pony sighed before a mirror appeared in front of Scorpion. Scorpion didn't relax and tightend his grip on his swords. The mirror showed Celestia and Luna in the throne room. They were talking among each other.

"Where did he go?" Luna asked.

"Where ever he is, they will find him and he will claim us and give us demon children." Celestia claimed.

"We carry on his bloodline and use his power to our advantage." Luna laughed manically and Celestia followed soon after. Scorpion stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. The things he held dearest were using him. He dropped to his knees. He dropped his swords and they clanged on the floor. Tears began to fall. He wept. The blue pony came up to him. Only then did he notice her fangs residing atop her lip.

"I can take you away from it all. My name is Nightmare Moon." She offered. Scorpion wiped his eyes, picked up his swords and sheathed them.

"Scorpion. I refuse." He said before jumping up and riding a surfboard of flame. He flew through the air gracefully. Scorpion flew and flew not knowing where to go. He simply kept going forward and away from the things that hurt him. He let out the tears that made his vision blurry. Eventually, a castle appeared in the distance. Scorpion wanted to find a place to rest his powers for the night. He turned and moved his board in that direction. The castle growing closer every second. Scorpion slowed as he neared the castle and dropped when he was above the castle. He landed on the ground and guards rushed to meet him. The guards looked like Griffins.

"Who are you?" One shouted.

"Scorpion." He replied. A Griffin walked up to him.

"Scorpion? As in kicked Celestia's ass Scorpion?" He asked to which Scorpion nodded. The Griffin smiled. "Follow me." The Griffin gestured for Scorpion to follow which Scorpion did without hesitation. Scorpion was led through many halls all containing Griffins, some gave Scorpion a lusty stare. Scorpion remembered Mating Season as soon as the night ended. He was aware of himself being the most desired Male throughout every kingdom. He ignored the stares and kept on following the Griffin. The Griffin led Scorpion to a door. "Head inside. The king wishes to speak with you." And the Griffin left. Scorpion took a deep breath and entered the throne room. There at the end of the hall lay the king. And his daughter princess. Scorpion advanced slowly and,when he was a few feet away,he dropped too one knee and bowed his head.

"So the fabled Scorpion graces my kingdom with his presence?" The king spoke soft yet authoratively. "Tell me. What brings you here?"

"A place to rest and escape old wounds my king." Scorpion replied, noticing the princess looking at him weird.

"Well as long as you defend my kingdom and don't start anything you are welcome here." The king stood up and walked over to Scorpion who bowed his head further.

"You're kindess knows no boundaries king. I thank you deeply for the chance to rest here." Scorpion bowed as far as he could before standing up and turning to walk away. The princess stopped him at the last second.

"Scorpion? May I speak with you?" She asked. Scorpion looked at the king who nodded and Scorpion bowed once again at the princess.

"You may princess." He stated.

"Well my name is Gilda. I already know yours. And well..." Gilda stuttered. "Never mind."

"Very well princess Gilda. If you don't mind I will retire to my chamber. Scorpion sent another bow her way and she simply giggled and nodded. Scorpion stood up.

"Dismissed Scorpion." The king waved Scorpion off. Scorpion nodded and walked away and to his room ignoring the lust filled stares from female Griffins. He opened his door and slipped into the bed. He closed his eyes and meditated to give the impression of sleeping.

*Meanwhile with Gilda and her friend*

"You're so lucky Gilda! Having that gorgeous demon personally protecting you!" Gilda's friend teased.

"I'm not the one who masturbates to a picture of him." Gilda countered. Her friend blushed and looked away.

"How 'gifted' do you think he is?" Her friend asked. Getting wet over the thought of him naked.

"I don't know. I bet he's real big down there." Gilda joined her friend, giggling like a few high school girls.

*Gilda's dad and Scorpion*

"I want you to be her personal guard. You will do whatever she says, be in the same room as her at all times and must ensure her safety above your own. Do I make myself clear?" Gilda's dad instructed Scorpion. Scorpion nodded and lay back down. Gilda's father left him alone. Scorpion sighed before meditating. He thought of something he would of considered.

'Won't Gilda take advantage of her power over me?" Scorpion mentally asked before slipping into a trance that made others mistake him for sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpion woke up and shook his head. Mating season was today. The unmistakeable smell of honey and damp feathers filled the castle. Scorpion lazily stood up from his bed and did his daily morning routine. He put his armour on, stretched, checked his powers and left. Scorpion was on his way to the throne room when a man's voice sounded.

"Scorpion!" The king. "Can you go wake my daughter up?" Scorpion nodded before turning and leaving the throne room to wake up Gilda. He stopped at Gilda's door and slowly grasped the doorknob. He turned it quietly and opened it slightly. Gilda was still sleeping and the sheets wrapped around her legs were soaking wet. She was mumbling things and moaning silently. Scorpion opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through and began his slow advance on Gilda.

"Harder Scorpion!" Gilda moaned. Scorpion froze for a second before creeping towards her again. "Yes! Right there!" Scorpion couldn't deny that she was having a wet dream of her and Scorpion. He was the most desired male after all. Scorpion reached out and touched her wing. "Don't tease me Scorpion. Put it in." Scorpion was fully aroused at this and his hormones made him think of rather dirty things. Scorpion shook his head and shook Gilda just enough to wake her up.

"Wake up Gilda." Scorpion whispered. Gilda opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She looked at Scorpion.

"Scorpion?" Gilda wiped her eyes. Scorpion nodded and helped her onto her feet.

"Yes I did hear you mumbling dirty things about me." Scorpion folded his arms. Gilda went a very deep shade of pink and looked down from Scorpion's face. Her eyes went further down from his chest, to his stomach and resting on his pelvis. She gasped and put a claw over her mouth. A whole 12 inches. Scorpion's eyes traced Gilda's and looked down. Scorpion blushed beneath his yellow armour. Gilda walked towards her bathroom with intentions to masturbate but Scorpion had to follow, even though he didn't want to. Gilda opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside but looked at Scorpion with confusion when he leant against the wall. "I have to be in the same room as you at all times and do whatever you tell me." Gilda stepped into the shower.

"Wash my body." Gilda turned around with a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes. Scorpion flinched before taking his gloves off and grabbing a shampoo bottle. He squirted some out and rubbed it in his hands. He started to wash Gilda's body with water and shampoo. Gilda, meanwhile, was in bliss at his magical finger work. She was already moaning lightly. Scorpion rinsed her fur and went to dry his hands. "One area remains untouched." Scorpion blushed as he knew she was talking about her pelvis. He slowly grabbed the shampoo again, squirted a small amount into his hands and placed his fingers on her pelvis making sure to avoid her vagina. Gilda was making no attempt to hide her moans. Scorpion winced before rubbing his fingers over her slit which earned a very loud moan from Gilda. Gilda tried to get Scorpion to touch her virgin depths again and it proved successful but Scorpion was finding it difficult to control himself. Scorpion did one last double over of her fur and virgin flower, that earned another loud moan and a lot of her juices, and left Gilda to dry off with a towel after he had dried his hands and parts of his arms of her juices. Gilda put on a show for Scorpion as she tried to reveal her location to him as many times as possible. Scorpion breathed a sigh of relief when he and Gilda left the bathroom but was surprised when Gilda tackled him to her bed.

"Gilda! What are you doing?" Scorpion tried to keep himself under control.

"Rewarding your amazing finger work." Gilda whispered seductively in Scorpion's ear before mashing her lips into Scorpion. Gilda had took Scorpion's first kiss and she enjoyed it. Scorpion's hands were itching to grab her flank but Scorpion barely managed to avoid that. Gilda shoved her tongue in Scorpion's mouth which Scorpion responded with shoving his tongue in her mouth. Gilda pulled out of the kiss to moan and Scorpion realised that he was groping her ass pretty hard. Scorpion snapped to his senses and pushed Gilda off him.

"Stop Gilda!" He yelled. Gilda had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She sniffed. "Do you hate me now?" Scorpion heard the depression in her voice.

"No I don't. I'm just not ready for this sort-of thing." Scorpion admitted. Gilda sniffed and Scorpion wiped the tears from her eyes. Scorpion gave her one last make-out session before breaking the kiss Gilda had wanted for such a long time. Gilda had a smile on her face as Scorpion stood up and held his hand out. Gilda put her claw on his hand and he pulled her to her feet gently. Scorpion and Gilda left the room and walked to the throne room. Scorpion earned more stares then normal but they were all at his pelvis as his boner had not died down. The smell of honey and damp feathers increased and clouded Scorpion's nostrils and filled his head with one thing that he tried oh-so-desperately to block out. Sex. Scorpion took his post at the side of Gilda, that gave the impression of mates but whenever they got a funny or jealous look Scorpion would shake his head and the girl would lick their lips and give Scorpion a half-lidded stare, and watched over the king and princess. Many things happened. One was a messenger to remind the king of the yearly prom happening in a few days. Another a tax collector that gave the king his tax that he had collected. The last was a would-be assassin of the princess that was disposed of in a slow and painful way. All the time Scorpion would draw a sword, walk up and tell them to state their business. Scorpion walked to his room. He had the urge to masturbate but decided against it as it would release a musk that any girl would smell and go crazy with lust. Scorpion flopped onto his comfy bed and rested his eyes, oblivious to Gilda sneaking in his room and laying on top of him.

 **WE'RE TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES! Our internet was having problems but those problems are fixed now.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpion felt a strange sensation on his penis. He looked down to see Gilda's claw rubbing against his erect member. He reluctantly moved a hand down and moved her claw to her own flower and she proceeded to finger herself. The sight in front of Scorpion made him crazy with lust but Scorpion had to best it. But the thing that drove him over the edge was Gilda's mouth dropping onto his cock and her tongue dribbling onto him. The sensation made him blinded with lust and he had to relieve himself. He moved Gilda off of him and lay her down on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Scorpion locked the door and turned on the shower. He stepped inside and sat down against the wall. He unzipped his trousers and began to masturbate.

*Gilda and friend*

Gilda woke with a stir. Her hand was down into her pussy and one claw in her mouth. She knew Scorpion had seen her fingering herself and had stepped into the shower. She got a bright idea on peeping in on Scorpion. She tip-toed to the lock and was met with a better sight. Scorpion masturbating his 12 inches. The sight was arousing to say the least and Gilda slid a claw to her nether regions and masturbated herself. She got an even better idea and snuck out of Scorpion's room. She walked to her friends room and knocked on the door. Minga answered.

"What's up Gilda?" Minga asked. Gilda looked around before answering.

"Follow me. I need to show you something." She whispered with a lusty smile. Minga shrugged before following. Gilda led Minga into Scorpion's room and told her to peep into the lock of the shower. Minga did so and almost instantly began to masturbate. Scorpion hadn't even came and he had been pumping for 5 minutes straight. Minga wasn't as durable though and let out a quiet squeak as she came.

*Scorpion*

Scorpion heard the squeak and zipped up his trousers before teleporting out into his room. Gilda and another Griffin had been watching him masturbate, and from the looks of it, they had been masturbating too.

"Gilda?" Scorpion had an angry expression but was really turned on. Gilda and the mystery Griffin looked scared for their life.

"Y-Yes." Gilda sounded petrified. Scorpion sighed before face-palming.

"I didn't mind." He said before opening the bathroom door again with intentions to actually shower. Gilda and Minga were surprised to say the least but gave each other a smile as a devious thought popped into their head. Scorpion turned on the shower to clean his armour and hands when four claws grabbed his junk. He gasped and was pushed back against the same wall. He slid down to come face-to-face with Gilda and her friend. Gilda gave Scorpion a smile.

"This is Minga." Gilda gave Minga a slap on the shoulder. Minga growled playfully at her. Gilda giggled.

"You didn't mind us watching you pump your monster?" Minga asked. Scorpion nodded. "What about us pumping the beast?" Scorpion gave it some thought.

"No mating." He said and unzipped his trousers and the 12 inches bounced up at Gilda and Minga who were basically dribbling at it. Gilda wrapped a claw around it and pumped it slightly. Minga lowered her head to Scorpion's milk sacks and slowly dragged licks along them. Scorpion grunted at the double-team. This continued until it was too slow for Scorpion. Scorpion grabbed Gilda's head and pushed his dick against her beak. Gilda opened her beak and Scorpion deepthroated himself in Gilda's throat, earning a silent gag from her. Minga felt left out so she put her tongue against Scorpion's penis. Scorpion pulled himself out before slamming back in hard. Gilda was in bliss at the taste and thought of giving him his first blowjob. Scorpion grabbed Gilda's head by the scuff and began forcefully pulling and pushing himself out of Gilda's throat. Minga's tongue was dragged back and forth as Scorpion pushed in and pulled out of Gilda's throat. Scorpion moved a hand from Gilda's head and put it beneath Minga. He rubbed his fingers against her slit and she moved her tongue from Scorpion's dick to moan. He rubbed her clit and slit until she was lubricated enough and pushed a finger as far as it would go inside her. Minga moaned loud enough for the whole castle to hear. Minga came right there. Minga pushed Scorpion's finger out of her depths and fell on the floor, panting heavily. Scorpion was only just feeling the urge to release. He went into Overdrive mode and pumped Gilda's head so fast it became a blur. Scorpion finally did what he wanted for so long. Came. He moaned loud as Gilda took a quarter and the rest dropped onto the floor. Gilda swallowed what was in her mouth and bent down to lick up the rest. Scorpion had a smile on his face as he zipped his trousers back up.

"You taste nice and creamy." Gilda said licking her beak clean. Scorpion blushed before picking Minga up in his arms. Scorpion and Gilda went to leave Scorpion's room and take Minga to hers before doing the daily rounds. What they didn't expect was for five other girls to fall in as they opened the door. They all looked at Scorpion as they removed their claws from their areas.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Scorpion asked, earning a giggle from them all. "Gilda, where's Minga's room?" Gilda pointed Scorpion in the right direction. Scorpion nodded and walked to Minga's room. He overheard the girls asking how big he was and how nice he tasted and personal things like that. Scorpion groaned and opened the door to Minga's room. He opened it and walked to Minga's bed before putting her down on her bed. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Minga smiled and turned away from Scorpion. He smiled too and left Minga to a peaceful slumber. Scorpion stepped out into the hallway to see the girls all giggling about something. He rolled his eyes and walked to Gilda. "Hey Gilda. Still got to be a princess you know." The girls laughed and Gilda smiled before nodding. Scorpion picked Gilda up in his arms, earning a giggle from the others and Gilda, and took her to the throne room. Scorpion placed Gilda on her throne and took his place as royal protector. After a few messengers and waiting the day was out and night had approached the Griffins. The King gestured for Scorpion to come with him. Scorpion followed leaving a saddened Gilda behind to which he gave her a smile and a wink to cheer her up.

"Scorpion. I have need of your fighting expertise." The King said.

"Tell me King." Scorpion bowed his head.

"Discord, the... Thing, had sent the assassin that was told to kill my daughter. I want you to lead the assault on his castle and decapitate him. Bring me his head as proof." The King told Scorpion. Scorpion's brow furrowed.

"I accept. When is the assault and where are your men stationed?" Scorpion asked, fuming at the attempt on his friends life. The King and Scorpion spoke most of the night about tactics and assault positions. Scorpion retired to his room to find a fast-asleep Gilda in his bed. He smiled before getting into bed and placing a kiss on Gilda's beak.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpion awoke in his bed with a quick look-around. Gilda lay asleep and he was unconsciously hugging her. A knock at his door. Scorpion jumped up and opened it.

"Message for Scorpion from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." He said. Scorpion reluctantly took the letter and it read:

Dear Scorpion,

Why did you run and never come back? Chrysalis is very sad that you did and she has grown hungry. The element six are very depressed and me and my sister Luna are hurt deeply.

Please reply as to why you left.

Your mate,

Princess Celestia.

Scorpion incinerated the letter in his hands. He asked for a quill and some paper. The messenger handed him some and Scorpion wrote:

Dear Celestia and Luna,

I ran because of you. I will come back and visit Chrysalis. I will take her and her children with me. The element six. I will visit them and tell them that I'm sorry. But you two. You are the worst. You never loved me, only wanted the power that I had for your own selfish needs.

Your never-to-be mate,

Scorpion.

Scorpion gave the letter to the courier who pocketed it and ran away. Scorpion wanted to visit Chrysalis and the element six. Celestia and Luna are devils. Scorpion walked inside his room. Gilda lay awake.

"Gilda. I've got to go somewhere. I need to help some old friends." Scorpion gave Gilda a make-out session before pulling back. Gilda nodded and Scorpion teleported to Chrysalis's den. Chrysalis was asleep with damp fur underneath her eyes. Scorpion brought her head up and kissed her deeply. Chrysalis's eyes shot open. Scorpion's hand caressed her cheek. Chrysalis's eyes relaxed and she pushed back into the kiss. Scorpion and Chrysalis separated after what seemed like eternity.

"Great. My mind is playing tricks on me." Chrysalis claimed before laying back down.

"This is no illusion or trick." Scorpion replied. Chrysalis seemed in disbelief until she hugged Scorpion tightly.

"Why?" Chrysalis asked with tears in her eyes.

"Celestia and Luna wanted me to be their mates so they could harness my power for their own selfish gains." Scorpion replied and hugged Chrysalis back. They separated. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! Can I bring the young one's?" Chrysalis begged. Scorpion nodded and Chrysalis ran into her children's room. They emerged a few seconds later. The children charged and tackled Scorpion in a death-hug.

"Are you lot hungry?" Scorpion asked. They all nodded. Scorpion looked at Chrysalis and held his arm out. Chrysalis sunk her fangs into Scorpion's arm and took the amount of anger she needed. She pulled her teeth out of Scorpion's arm and put the emotion in the hive. The children all dashed and drank their fill of the anger before burping and laying down. Scorpion scooped the little ones up in his arms. Chrysalis hugged him and he teleported back to his room. Gilda lay on the bed. She looked at Scorpion before glaring at Chrysalis.

"What are they doing here?" Gilda asked, getting into a pouncing position.

"Calm down Gilda! They are here on my accord." Scorpion said. Gilda looked at him before nodding and relaxing.

"Fine. But they better not try anything." Gilda said before laying back down.

"The only thing she'll try is to kiss me, blow me, give me a hand job or let me claim her innocence." Scorpion chuckled and shrugged. Chrysalis went so red she looked like a rose. Gilda shot up.

"I thought I was your mate?" Gilda asked tears in her eyes.

"Not yet. You may have slept with me, given me my first kiss and blowjob but we both remain virgins." Scorpion said, hugging Gilda.

"So this is a shared relationship?" Chrysalis asked. Scorpion nodded.

"But between more than two..." Scorpion said before vanishing. First stop: Rarity.

Rarity had stopped making her clothes because of her depression. She just did whatt she had to which was: Sleep, wake up, eat, cry, eat, sleep and repeat. Rarity had become a wreck of emotions after Scorpion had left. Scorpion teleported into the main hall during Rarity's crying hour. Scorpion began his slow creep into the living room to see Rarity bowling her eyes out. Scorpion teleported in front of her although she couldn't see him through her hooves.

"Rarity?" Scorpion tilted his head. Rarity stopped her crying and slowly removed her hoofs.

"S-Scorpion?" She threw herself into a hug and tackled him to the ground. Scorpion chuckled and hugged her back before lifting her head up and kissing her. Rarity's world was in a spin as Scorpion invaded her mouth with his tongue. Scorpion pulled out of the kiss and stared into Rarity's bloodshot eyes.

"Do you want to come with me?" Scorpion asked. Rarity nodded. Scorpion stood up and cradled Rarity in his arms before teleporting to his room. Chrysalis and Gilda were talking about something but stopped as Scorpion materialised.

"Another one?" Gilda asked. Scorpion nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Scorpion reassured Rarity as he placed her on the bed. Rarity gave him one last kiss before nodding. Scorpion chuckled before he took another step back. Next: Applejack.

Scorpion teleported and landed on his back on a table that broke under his weight and sent him through it onto the floor. No noise. Scorpion groaned as he rubbed his back. A gasp. Scorpion turned around and was tackled into the wall by Applejack. She lifted her head and looked at Scorpion.

"Ah told you he would come back." Big Mac chuckled. Applejack hugged Scorpion even tighter.

"Oxygen would be amazing Applejack." Scorpion wheazed. Applejack gasped before allowing Scorpion to breath. Scorpion gave Applejack a smile. Applejack hid her face. "I've never seen you embarrassed before Applejack. You look cute." Applejack blushed. Scorpion knelt so he came face-to-face to her. Applejack gave Scorpion a confused look.

"What's happening?" Applejack with a faint blush at how close Scorpion is to her. Scorpion gave Big Mac a 'Don't even' look.

"I disappeared and it hurt you I know. That's why I'm here to ask you to come with me." Scorpion said. Applejack looked at her family.

"What about them?" She asked. Scorpion shook his head.

"Afraid they can't come. Sorry." Scorpion saw a sliver of a tear in her eyes. He wiped it from her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. "Fraid I have to rush you Applejack. I'm on a tight timer."

"Okay." She decides finally.

"Are you sure?" Scorpion asked. She nodded. Scorpion nodded and placed his lips on hers. Applejack was surprised to say the least but found herself pushing back into the kiss. The kiss was held for a good few seconds before Scorpion broke away, leaving a pouting Applejack. "I'll try to bring you to them as many times as possible." And on that note, Scorpion vanished with Applejack into his room. The others were chatting among themselves but stopped again. "Wait here Applejack."

"Okay Scorpion. Hurry back." Applejack kissed Scorpion one last time. Scorpion nodded. This next one will be risky. He has never been in Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash's house before. He would have to teleport outside in the open. He took a deep breath and appeared into the vast grass.

'Please be no-one there.' Scorpion begged in his head. Talk about a packed town. The entire street was filled with of ponies. The second Scorpion appeared evey set of hungry eyes were upon him. He huffed before making his way through the street towards Fluttershy's home.

*With Gilda and the others*

"Gilda. Are you his previous mates?" Gilda asked. They all nodded.

"None of us have felt his touch though." Said a saddened Rarity.

"I have." Gilda admitted. All eyes shot to her. "He let me and he let my friend though I'm sure the friend is a one time thing."

"Well... How big?" Applejack asked, wet over the thought of a naked Scorpion.

"12 inches." Gilda timidly said. The others went a deep shade of red.

"Woah." Everyone except Gilda says. They all start thinking of something they shouldn't.

"Could barely get it in my throat." Gilda smiled. The others had a jealous look.

"You blew him? Did you have sex?" A angry Chrysalis asked.

"Yes and no. We both remain virgins. Much to my dismay." Gilda admitted. The girls continued their dirty talk about Scorpion. Unaware of a certain somepony watching them.

"Discord! They are talking again." A slave yelled. The female Draquness looked at the ponys getting all wet.

"He's my mate girls. Get your own." The female Discord smiled as she listened to their talk. "Soon."

*Scorpion*

Scorpion reached the door, taking directions from a male pony, and knocked. A sob was heard and the door opened. A wild Fluttershy appeared! (Bad joke?)

"Scorpion?" Fluttershy wiped her eyes. Scorpion chuckled.

"As demonic as I can get." Scorpion joked earning a giggle from Fluttershy. Scorpion pulled Fluttershy into a loving hug. "I'm sorry for vanishing like that. I had to. Celestia and Luna don't actually love me, they just want the power that resides inside me."

"I understand." Gluttershy whispered as she melted into the hug, forgetting her heat.

"That's why I want you to come with me." Scorpion heard her gasp before she hugged him back.

"Yes!" Fluttershy exclamied. Scorpion looked around her house.

"What about these animals?" Scorpion asked. Fluttershy looked around.

"They will have to be released." Fluttershy let loose a tear and a sigh.

"I think we can keep the rabbit." Scorpion said, pointing at Angel. Fluttershy did a small *squee* as she ran inside. During the wait, Scorpion heard a shout and the unmistakeable sound of Royal Guard armour.

"Scorpion! The princess requests an audience!" One shouted. Scorpion drew both swords.

"Tell both princesses to shove their horns down their tailholes." Scorpion smiled. The guards snickered before becoming serious again.

"You will not speak so lowly of our fair princesses!" Another shouted. Scorpion turned to the culprit. The captain.

"And who are you to order me around?" Scorpion asked with a dangerously calm voice.

"Shining Armour! Big Brother of Twilight and Captain of-." Shining Armour started.

"Twilight's older sibling? Then I will have to apologise for kicking the daylights out of you." Scorpion smiled as he lunged at Shining Armour. Shining went to buck with his front hooves but Scorpion teleported in front of him and Double Axe-Handled him. Shining's muzzle went deep into the mud at the force. Scorpion teleported into Fluttershy's home. He picked her up with the bunny and teleported to Gilda and the others. "Too close." Scorpion set Fluttershy down with her bunny. The others weren't on his bed but Scorpion could hear the sounds of giggling. Scorpion chuckled.

"Scorpion? Where are we?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Griffin kingdom. Don't worry, the others are friendly. To you at least. They all stare hungrily at me." Scorpion heard Fluttershy giggle a little. " Fluttershy." Fluttershy looked up. Scorpion put his hands on her cheeks and planted a kiss on her face. Fluttershy gasped into Scorpion's armour and returned it. The steamy exchange of saliva ended after a minute with a line of spit on Scorpion's armour.

"I love you Scorpion."Fluttershy hugged Scorpion. Scorpion wrapped his arms around Fluttershy too.

"I love everyone in this room and my bathroom. But. I must go and get Twilight and Dashie." Scorpion stroked Fluttershy's mane.

"Hurry back. This heat is getting hard to control." Fluttershy kissed his hand and stepped away from Scorpion. Scorpion nodded his head and braced himself. Now he needs to find Rainbow Dash.


End file.
